


Got My Gun at the Ready

by rebelmeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, Nerf Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: A Tower full of the most skilled warriors, soldiers, and assassins in the world... it was really inevitable that this would come to pass.ORSometimes the Avengers have to have a nerf gun battle to decide whose turn it is to pick the movie.





	Got My Gun at the Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/gifts).



> Y'all have two people to thank for this fic, orbingarrow and Flight_Of_Icarus. Orbingarrow because I bribed her to go to bed with the promise of a fic, and Icarus because I had her pick a character, a prop, and a verb (she picked Bucky, lamp, and running). This is pretty much straight crack and fluff, and I'm pretty positive there are many, many version of the Avengers nerf wars out there, but here is my take on it because let's be honest... deadly assassins running around with children's toys is pretty dang funny!

He skidded to a halt at the head of the hallway that fed into the kitchen and living room on the communal floor of the Avengers Tower, his boots leaving a long, black streak on the floor. He checked out and cleared the large room in an instant, then ducked left into the living room part of the open space, tucking his metal arm in close to his body to avoid knocking it against the wall. He could sense it, a body nearby, and he was closing in on them.

They couldn’t hide for long… and he would see them if they tried to run.

The heartbeat he had zeroed in on with his enhanced hearing was steady, almost calm… a sniper’s heartbeat. 

He knew who was hiding in this room.

And he knew where.

He lifted the compact weapon he’d been holding, bringing it up into position, pointing it straight at the empty couch in front of him. His lip curled as he picked up the slightest uptick in the heartbeat he was listening so closely to.

“You don’t want me to come in after you.”

His cornered prey had clearly become aware that they’d been flushed out of their hiding place, and the cushions on the couch suddenly exploded upwards. His vision was blocked by the cushions that had been flung around with impressive force, and he was forced to pull the trigger blind.

The nerf dart bounced harmlessly off the back of the couch.

“Ha! You missed!” Clint crowed triumphantly from behind the couch, having scrambled out of his hidey-hole inside the couch with lightning speed, and Bucky snarled as he leaped right over the furniture, kind of hoping to land on top of the archer. He didn’t, and Clint was already halfway across the room, neon pink and green nerf crossbow in his hands.

“And that was with you totally cheating with your freaky frozen assassin powers, you totally suck at this game!”

Growling again, Bucky took off after him, ducking easily when a foam dart came his way. He raised his plastic gun again, taking aim, but before he could fire, a shadow in the hallway he’d just come down drew his attention.

Natasha had two guns up and a steely glint in her eye, and Bucky ducked as he wondered in a back corner of his brain how she had managed to get Thor’s gun. Probably something involving her murder thighs or possibly a food bribe since Tony had tried that last time and Thor had been more than happy to trade in his gun for a box of rice krispie treats.

Bucky had to make a choice now, take down Clint and risk being nailed by Natasha, or facing the Black Widow and losing Clint altogether. Neither option was appealing.

Throwing an arm out, he grabbed a lamp off the side table and wrenched the cord free of the recessed electrical socket, then flung it at Natasha. She dodged it, but the ceramic base shattered on contact with the floor, shards skittering in all directions.

“Tony is gonna be so mad at you!” Clint yelled over his shoulder, but then the next second he had crumpled to the floor and lay there groaning. “Nooooo! Nat, avenge me!”

Bucky hadn’t even paused to watch Clint’s dramatic production after his foam dart had gotten the guy in the back of the head, he had immediately swiveled to face Natasha. He only had three darts left, he had to use them wisely. There would be no time to go hunting for ammo if he ran out.

The face-off had all the earmarks of being the kind of confrontation legends were born from, two former assassins squaring off without so much as a blink.

At least, until Steve came barreling down the hall, actually _tackling_ Natasha with a flying leap. Their guns clattered to the floor, and Natasha was swearing a blue streak in the air as they landed.

Bucky had to hold back a snort of laughter as the redhead started swatting at Steve, still swearing in a mix of English and Russian, and Steve just put his hands over his head and laughed. Bucky took aim, almost half-heartedly, and got her right in the side of the head. She turned her blazing eyes on him next, pointing at him right between the eyes.

“This isn’t over, James Buchanan.”

Bucky shrugged, already making peace with the focused intent that would be coming his way next time they played. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for the save, Steve.”

Steve got to his feet, pulling Natasha with him. He’d taken all his weight on his elbows and knees when he’d hit the floor, leaving her with not so much as a bruise, and she patted his shoulder in thanks.

“So, you got Thor, obviously,” Bucky nodded at the nerf guns still in Natasha’s hands. “Bruce and Tony?”

Clint spoke from the floor near the elevator where he’d “collapsed”, maintaining his death scene with determination. “Bruce got Tony, I got Bruce.”

“So that’s everyone.” Bucky nodded once, then turned around and neatly shot Steve right in the chest with his second-to-last foam dart. “I win.”

Steve was gaping, looking utterly shocked. “Hey!”

Bucky just shrugged with one shoulder, absolutely unrepentant. “Winner chooses the movie. There are no teams when it comes to picking the movie, you have terrible taste.”

“Bucky won?” Bruce came down the hall, tablet in his hands. “We’re done?”

“Yep, we’re done.” Steve affirmed, glaring at Bucky a little bit. “This jerk won.”

The elevator dinged and Tony came strolling out, stepping over Clint without so much as a flinch. “Did someone say they won? Bruce got me like fifteen minutes ago and I’ve had to sit in my lab waiting this whole time. I don’t like the _no moving if you’re dead_ rule, that’s a sucky rule and I move to abolish it. You still dead, Barton?”

“Hey, at least you were in your lab this time instead of the bathroom.” Natasha said with a bit of a smile, her eyes twinkling.

“I almost had my new toy going. And I would have won, if it weren’t for you meddling kids.” Tony looked up from the quarter-sized piece of glowing tech he’d managed to mount on the side of his nerf gun, gaze going to the shattered lamp on the floor. “Hey! We talked about this! No more throwing breakable objects! Pepper gives me a stink-eye every time she finds out!”

Clint finally decided the curtain had closed on his theatrics, and he glared at Tony’s gun as he came into the kitchen. “Every time we do this it devolves into some kind of science fair competition of who can tweak their guns fastest with their mutant powers, this is not even fun anymore if I’m the only one playing with the equipment we were handed.”

Tony snorted and used his fingernail to peel the tiny arc reactor apparatus off his blue and orange nerf gun. “Just because you’re not a mad scientist like _some_ people in this room.” He held his free hand out to Bruce for a fist bump.

Thor finally showed as the elevator dinged again, an actual pan of brownies and a fork in his hands.

“Our revels have ceased? Who won this time?”

Bucky raised his gun and wiggled it. “I did.”

“Well done, Barnes. My congratulations to you and your triumph.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, guns down everyone. Jarvis, you know where all the ammo went?” Tony stuck the little piece of tech to his shirt and set his gun down on the island countertop.

“I did, sir. I will have it all retrieved.”

“Thanks, J. So, pizza? Chinese? Barbecue?”

“Fried chicken,” Natasha put in assertively, handing over hers and Thor’s nerf guns. “And potato wedges.”

Tony nodded and added her guns to the pile. “Fried chicken it is, J, order us a full spread. Terminator, you got a movie picked?”

Bucky nodded as he and Clint went to put the couch back together, answering over the sound of Steve and Bruce sweeping up the broken lamp pieces. “Yep.”

“Is another fight gonna break out about it?”

“Probably.”

“Super.”

Just another night in the Avengers Tower.


End file.
